The Ten Year Silence
by skhager
Summary: What happens when you haven't seen someone in ten years? What do you do? What will Amy and Ephram do when they break the ten year silence?
1. Silence Broken

**Chapter 1 - Silence Broken**

It had been ten years since they last saw each other. They hadn't seen, phoned, emailed, or spoken to each other in ten years. Their lives had gone in two different directions. The only thing they had in common was Everwood.

After graduation Ephram left Everwood for good. He was on his way to Juilliard and wasn't going back. He spent five years studying music. He earned a master's degree in music composition, and piano performance. After Juilliard he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his talent. He decided to go back to school. He went to New York University to obtain his teaching certificate and took some recording classes along the way. He went to NYU for two years. He then became a teacher fro the New Haven Academy for the Arts. He would be teaching concert piano, music theory, composition, and directing the orchestra. For the past ten years Ephram has been focusing on learning and teaching.

Amy went on to attend Yale University's pre-med program. She completed her first four years at the top of her class During those years Amy dated social but nothing serious. She went back to Everwood every holiday. She went always hoping Ephram would be there. But he never came. Amy then entered the Yale Medical program and spent the next four years becoming a Doctor. She is now a resident in the ER at New Haven Medical Center.

The New Haven Medical Center is just what broke the ten years of silence.

For Amy the day was just like any other. She got off from the hospital around 4:00 am went home to her lovely apartment to crash for about eight hours. Got back up, ate something, and was back at the hospital by 2:00 pm. But today when she walked into the ER it felt different. She didn't know why. She only knew that something was going to happen that would change everything.

Ephram day didn't start out so normal. He woke earlier than he normal did. Couldn't go back to bed but felt groggy and sleepy. Later he got breakfast. Grabbed all of his music, tests, papers, and schedules so he could head out the door. Everything was in order but he still had this achy chill but he put it aside. There was to much to do today to put it off. There are only three weeks until finals and three and an half weeks until the end of the year concert. There was no time to be sick. He go to the school and walked into his class room. It was 8:55 am and class started at 9:00 am. He looked at his orchestra students saying, "Unacceptable! What time is it? What time should all musicians be ready? Tori!" "Twenty minutes before rehearsal, Mr. Brown." "And where is your violin?" "In the case!" "You are in my first violin section and a senior. I expected more! There are only three more weeks left! I can't waste my time on getting you set up. You are the best musicians of your age in the country. Can anyone tell me what I expect, Martin?" "A ready instrument, warmed up, not cold, and music out." "Is that to much to ask of the Best, class?" All together, "No, Mr. Brown." "Concerto in G will be our first piece, class. Please get it out. Scales. 1, 2, 3, Go!" Class went through the normal stress of demanding perfection. He then move on to his theory and composition classes. And finally lunch. By this time his achy chill had moved on to his stomach but he pressed on to has piano class, like a good musician would. Today was his senior pianist they were his easy group. He walks in and merely says, "1, 2, 3, 4." and the whole class starts their scales but today he didn't get passed three. He just fell to the floor.

He classroom freaked out. Lucy ran over to him yelling, "Mr. Brown, can you hear me, wake up, Mr. Brown." some to the other students ran to get help. The school call an ambulance and it arrived five minutes later. The paramedics then took him putting him in the ambulance heading for the New Haven Medical Center ER. When they arrived they took him out, ran him in where Amy was waiting. Then everything went in slow motion. Amy said, "What do we ... Ephram?" "You know him?" "Yes, we were friends."


	2. Words Spoken

**Chapter 2 – Words Spoken **

Amy, her fellow doctor and nurses worked on Ephram for what felt like hours. But it had only taken thirty minutes to stabilize him. He was diagnosed with pneumonia from being over worked. His body was so tired that it was shutting down. Ephram was then moved to a permanent room in the ICU. Amy sat with him in shock that he was here in front of her. She didn't want it to be this way, but she had dreamed of this moment. The moment when she would finally see him again.

Then it happen! She saw his eyes start to move. "Ephram!" He heard this voice, it sounded like Amy, 'No, it can't be!,' he said to himself. "Ephram, are you awake? Please wakeup!" Then his eyes slowly started to open. The room was so bright that his vision was a bit hazy and there was someone leaning over him. It look like Amy but he wasn't sure. "A-Amy, is that, what are, where am?" He was so confused. Amy just said, "Shh, Ephram! Yes, it's me, you are in the hospital. You fainted from pneumonia at your school. But you are going to just fine. Just get some rest. I'll be back in a little while, okay." "Okay" he said as his eyes closed and he went back to sleep.

Amy went to the lounge to collect her thoughts. She was in pure shock. She didn't know what to think. She had dreamed of the day she would see Ephram again. She only wished it was under different circumstances. Amy had always been in love with Ephram and when she saw him today she felt no different. All the butterflies came rushing back when she watched him open his eyes. She didn't know what she was going to do when he finally woke up and was able to process reality. But she still had work to do. She would check on Ephram later. Time to do her rounds.

Ephram spent the next 8 hours sleeping and dreaming. Dreaming about who he thinks he saw. He wasn't sure if it was Amy but he sure wanted it to be. He dreamed about how his life could have been different if his wouldn't have turned his back on Everwood. He had spent the last ten years thing Amy hated him. How did Amy feel? What would have happened if he would have fought for the person he loved? What would he have been doing right now? Would thing still be the way they are now, would he have married her? 'Marry Amy, oh, what a blissful thought.' But first thing first, he would have to wake up and see if his mystery girl is really Amy or just a figment of his imagination.


	3. Waking Up

**Chapter 3 – Waking Up**

After her rounds, Amy went back to Ephram's room to check on him. He was still asleep, he had been that way for 6 hours. Amy was off from work but didn't want to go home. She needed to be by Ephram's side. At that moment Amy realized how much she needed him. She had told herself for years that he didn't mean anything to her. She had convinced herself she didn't love him. How could she love Ephram? He left Everwood. He left everything behind that matter to him. He left her! She had so many questions. Where has he been for the past ten years? Amy fell asleep next to Ephram dreaming of all the questions she had bouncing around in her head.

Amy had been asleep for two hours when Ephram began to wake. He opened his eyes and stared into the room confused. Where was he? All he remembered was his piano class, and the girl leaning over him. The Girl, Amy! He then turned to his side and saw the most beautiful sight of his life. The love of his life sleeping next to him. He stared at her for what felt like forever. He wanted to take her into his arms, but he was scared to touch her. He slowly pulled his hand up and laid it on her head. Her hair was so soft, just as he remembered. Just as he stroked her hair, she woke. She quickly spun up right looking at Ephram. He just stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "Amy!" "Yes, Ephram, it's me. I am so glad your okay." "Amy, where am I? What are you doing here?" "You can into the ER here, at New Haven Medical. I'm a doctor here." "A doctor, uh, so you followed in your Dad foot steps?" "Yep, maybe someday I'll take over the practice for him, but right now here is where I need to be. Taking care of people, like you." Being swept into Ephram's sea blue eyes just became to much for her. Amy fell into his arms crying, "I'm so glad your all right. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you forever." 'Forever,' Ephram thought, 'why was Amy so afraid of losing me forever. She doesn't even know where I have been for the past ten years.'


	4. What is Forever?

**Chapter 4 – What Is Forever?**

"Why are you so afraid of losing me? You lost me along time ago. We haven't seen each other for ten years. I don't even know where you've been!" "I didn't know where you were either! You left Everwood so mad at everything. I wanted to give you space. I always hoped you would come back, back to me. Every trip to Everwood I got my hopes up thinking maybe this time, tis time you would come back home, back to me." Ephram just stared into that warm, loving face as she started to cry. He didn't want to be mad anymore. Yes, he had moved on in his life but he never thought he would see her again. "Amy, don't cry on account of me. I know you are mad at me for turning my back on Everwood but I wasn't trying to turn my back on you. I never wanted to lose you but I had to get out of Everwood, I couldn't grow there." "But why couldn't you tell me that? Why did you leave, me? I was so hurt when I heard you left. You never told me, you never said goodbye." "I felt like I couldn't face anything, so I left. I didn't want to leave you but I couldn't face you!" Amy looked so confused. She couldn't fathom why Ephram couldn't face her, he was suppose to love her. Did he really love her? She wondered, did she love him? Could she still love him? Could they love each other forever? "I don't know why you were brought back into my life but I know that I want you to stay in it!" With that Amy agreed for them to get to know each other again. Ephram stayed in the hospital for for days under Amy's care. Everyday she learned a little more about his life and he about hers. Ephram talked endlessly about the students, "his kids," he called them. She saw he wasn't the same person from Everwood that she had planted in her mind. She always thought he would become a famous pianist. But she could see his passion for teaching and the love he had for his students. Amy hadn't changed mush to Ephram. She still had that same spark, that light that would change the room. She still had her passion, drive, but the sweetness that balanced her out. He was so grateful to have these days to bring back his past. On the day of his release he was happy but sad. He wanted to spend more time with Amy but it was time to get back to the world.


	5. Back to the World

**Chapter 5 – Back to the World **

Ephram had a clean bill of health and was going back to his life. Today would be his first day back to school. He was very happy to be back, there was so much work to be done. There was only two week until the concert. It was a wonderful feeling to be driving back into the campus parking lot. He loved his job and the kids he worked with everyday. He walked into the orchestra room and it was a sight to see. The orchestra room was decorated with "welcome back" signs and he kids were sitting ready to play. He came in and said, "So are you ready to work?" "Yeah!", shouted the class. He felt it was the best rehearsal of his life. The attention was great, technique was perfect, and the music was not of this world. It was amazing! "I should go away more often if it gets you to play like that!", Ephram told his class. The rest of his day was the same. Everyone was so happy to have him back. His school day was over and he went home to his lonely apartment. He always knew something was missing but now he knew what it was, Amy! He didn't know if she was at work but he went to the phone book (he forgot to ask for her number) to look up Amy Abbott. Thank goodness there was only one Amy Abbott. The phone dialed, "Hi, you've reached Amy Abbott. I'm not here now, so leave a message!" Beep. "Amy, its Ephram. I guess you're at work but if you would give me a call. I would like to talk to you! You can call me at 555-0218." He hoped that she would call back soon. He wanted to talk to her so bad that it hurt. Amy wouldn't get off her shift until around 4 o'clock in the morning. When she got home and listened to the message from Ephram, she was in shock. He remembered her. He didn't forget that she existed. Something finally matter to Ephram, there was something of importance, Amy!


	6. Something of Importance

**Chapter 6 – Something of Importance**

Ephram tossed and turned all night. He wondered if Amy would call him back. He knew that he had treated her unfairly by not contacting her in ten years. How could you let someone so important to your life just slip away? As Ephram dreamed he put Amy into the life he wished he had. He wished that Amy had been there with him during his Juilliard experience and could have helped him when he didn't know where he wanted to go in life! Everything was easier when she was near him. He wishes that he could have seen her become a doctor! She was so talented, much more so than he. She had this gift with people that he would never have. He dreamed all night about the life they could have had together, the relationship they could have had. He let his best friend go. He had become a stranger to her. He woke that morning knowing that he had to change his life. Amy meant everything to him, he couldn't let her go again. Ephram finally felt as if his life was coming together. He knew what he wanted and knew what is important. There was never anything more important to Ephram then Amy, he know that now! Now, he just has to tell her!


	7. Getting Back What Was Lost

**Chapter 7 – Getting back what was lost**

Ephram got up that morning knowing that he couldn't make the same mistake twice. He couldn't lose her again. Amy Abbott was the best thing that has ever happen to him and he now has a second chance to make it right! Ephram with as nervous as he was picked up the phone and called her again. The phone dialed, "Hi, you've reached Amy Abbott. I'm not here now, so leave a message!" Beep. 'Crap' he thought may be she doesn't want to talk to me, but I will leave a message any ways and leave it up to fate. "Hi Amy, its Ephram. I'm not sure if you are home or working or sleeping. But I really want to talk to you. If you have time, I was hoping you could meet me for lunch? If you can I have lunch at 11:30 at New Haven Academy of the Arts. Hope to see you. Bye." His mind was frazzled had he really just asked her to have lunch with him, lunch with him AT THE SCHOOL! He wondered how he was going to get through the day. Ephram had never been so nervous. All day the students asked, "Are you okay, Mr. Brown? You don't look okay." He was fine, just scared out of his mind. Then it finally happened, it was like an angel spoke to him, only it was the p.a. system. "Mr. Brown you have a visitor at the office!" It had to be her, he jumped up with such excitement that his students got scared. Ephram declared an early lunch and almost ran to the office. When he entered the door his heart almost dropped because he didn't see her. But then he heard the voice of an angel, "Ephram!" He turned and there she stood. "Amy!" Ephram so full of emotions with his heart taking over so unexpectedly walk right over to Amy took her into his arms and kissed her in the school hallway in front of most of the school, he didn't care. The kiss seemed to last forever. When they finally parted, Ephram just stared into Amy's eyes and Amy had a loss for words. When Ephram finally regained speech all he could say then was, "Lunch?" Amy just nodded her head. Ephram then escorted Amy to the teacher's lounge. Ephram had brought lunch for two and laid it out. Amy sitting down and finally regaining her composure state, "Wow that was some kiss, Ephram? It was like ten years waiting in one moment!" "I know, and that is why I want you to come here today. Wait no, not for the kiss, but … no… that was great. I am totally missing up here." Amy giggles, "Its okay." "What I mean is I want to talk to you about starting over and getting a second chance. Amy, I made a huge mistake leaving you once and I never want to do that again. You are the only girl that I have ever loved and I don't know why didn't say goodbye or take you with me. But what I do know is that day I ended up in the hospital was the greatest thing that could have every happened because fate stepped in and brought you back into my life. I lost you once and I don't every want to lose you again. I love you." Amy staring into those dreamy eyes said the most beautiful word that had ever graced his ears, "I love you, too. And I don't ever want you to leave again."


End file.
